Change of Role
by Dream-and-believe
Summary: A mysterious force sends Ichigo to another dimension. There he teams up with a spear wielder, a marksmen, a miko, and a noble warrior. Will he get back to his world alive? And what did they mean by 'proper roles?
1. Shihoin Yabu

Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. But all this craziness is, so ENJOY. If you don't I'll tell Tousen you said his justice was flawed.

* * *

"_So...what's your plan exactly?" A dark skinned shinigami with cat-like eyes asked lazily. He yawned, glancing up at the 46 judges in front of him. They didn't exactly have the authority to order him around, so it wouldn't hurt to be a smartass every once in a while. Kept the idiots in their place. There was a reason they had been given judiciary positions instead of becoming shinigami, and sometimes he wondered if they understood that._

"_You are going to go on an ambassadorial trip to Hueco Mundo to explain that we did not in fact kidnap their third espada, it was an unfortunate accident and we lost a captain as well." The leader of the 46, still a young man, gazed down at the shinigami, eyes meeting the haori he was wearing. It was no secret the judge was still spiteful about not getting a position in a squad. He thought that he had a right to a position, regardless of the fact he had no reiatsu. "Is that a satisfactory plan Shihoin-nibantaichou?" Yes, it was, but not in the way he suspected the noble thought._

'_There is something suspicious afoot, oh well, I'm sure I can take care of it...' As the shinigami thought this, he reached inside of his haori and felt the piece of cloth hanging inside of it, 'Did they truly organize this, Awai?' Shihoin Yabun smiled, "Yes, that will be quite satisfactory, thank you Kame-san." With that the founder of the stealth forces Shunpo-ed from the room, to the gargantua that would take him to Hueco Mundo._

"_Shihoin is brighter than this, he is likely suspicious of our plans." A tall female commented. "I know, but he is still reeling from the losses of his fellow captains." The judge named Kame answered._

'_If they are truly attempting to send me to my demise, I can at least prepare...' With this, the captain of the second division began making hand signs, chanting under his breath, "Oh unpitying gods, gaze upon our strife, we mere mortals. I, a pitiful worm, call upon your great power, when man steps through these doors; resurrect my fallen kinsmen, for the threads of their destiny were cut too early. Tendo #756, resurrection of the fallen warrior." Satisfied, the founding captain continued on to the gargantua that would leave him stranded in Hueco Mundo until the present day._

Ichigo was minding his own business, walking down the streets of soul society, when he realized he was lost. "DAMMIT! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I FOLLOW YACHIRU'S DIRECTIONS!!" The orange haired shinigami took another step, not even realizing he was passing through a door. But once he passed through it, even he could sense the jolt of energy surging through his body. '_Ah, it appears the kido has finally been evoked.' _A deep voice said, drifting through the room. "Wh-who are you?"

'_Hmm, but no one is playing their roles...someone must fix that...' _A higher voice replied, tinkling like the sound of bells, _'Even Reio has lost his position...'_

"Hey, I asked you a question!!" Ichigo whirled around, only to find the room was empty. _'This boy shall do fine...boy?' _The lower voice asked, and Ichigo knew he was being addressed, "What is it? And who are you?" The higher voice spoke next, sounding as though it was smiling, _'You must go to the other side and restore the roles of this worlds people, only then can we fulfill our task.'_

"Eh? Wh-what are you talking about who are..." Ichigo was cut off as the room disappeared, turning to black as the voices seemed to be conversing, _'Yes, he will do fine.'_

As Yabun sat in the Menos forest, a small smile spread upon his lips, the seal had been activated, now he must go reestablish the treaty...if only the quincy hadn't been killed off.

_Change of role_

As Ichigo awoke, he sensed something was wrong. The setting was the same, a rickety shack, a road of dirt, but it didn't feel right. And as he stood up, he found out why. The constant presence of Seireitei had disappeared, and the layout had changed. A blacksmith was pounding at a piece of metal, and since there weren't too many blacksmiths in Rukongai, that meant something.

"Hey kid, pay up." A gruff voice demanded, and as Ichigo turned the corner, he met the site of a giant man holding a small child by the collar of his shirt, "You know you gotta pay taxes."

"B-but, the only money I have is f-for food, s-samurai sir..."

"Too bad, now pay up." Ichigo took a step forward and moved to put draw his sword. But all his hand met was air, and as Ichigo cursed under his breath, he realized he had other problems to worry about. He wasn't in soul society anymore. But he had the distinct feeling he was in Japan.

_Change of role_

As Ichigo continued down the street he thought about his predicament. Where exactly was he? And what were those voices? '_You must go to the other side and restore the roles of this world's people.' _Roles? What did that mean? As in roll roles? Or as in jobs? Gah, it was all so confusing, but one thing was for sure, he had to get home, and fast.

_Change of role_

As the sun rose directly above, Ichigo was lost in thought. Not paying attention is a bad thing, as the strawberry found out when he ran into the giant from earlier.

"Hey, punk, what do you think you're doing?" Ichigo felt himself being lifted off the ground, held in a grip by the giant, a muscular man with brown hair and a beard. "No one runs into me and gets away with it." Ichigo replied to this with a grin and a kick to the brutes face, "And no one grabs ME and gets away with it."

Suddenly Ichigo found himself surrounded by a group of men, all armed, and all...well, giants. Ichigo fought them, and he fought hard, but he just wasn't strong enough without his boost of reiatsu, which had magically disappeared. They wore him down with their swords, and their sheer strength. As the giant got ready to deliver the final blow, he suddenly fell back.

"Now now, it ain't nice to go attackin people for runnin into ya." Ichigo looked up slowly to get a look at the person who had saved him. Let's just say it wasn't who he expected.


	2. Companion

Disclaimer: The creepy voices and Yabun are mine, but not Bleach ;(

* * *

_Suddenly Ichigo found himself surrounded by a group of men, all armed, and all...well, giants. Ichigo fought them, and he fought hard, but he just wasn't strong enough without his boost of reiatsu, which had magically disappeared. They wore him down with their swords, and their sheer strength. As the giant got ready to deliver the final blow, he suddenly fell back._

"_Now now, it ain't nice to go attackin people for runnin into ya." Ichigo looked up slowly to get a look at the person who had saved him. Let's just say it wasn't who he expected._

"Y-you!!" Ichigo and the giant exclaimed at the same time, both pointing directly at a slim man with a spear, "Now now, I just saved you, Ninjin-ke." The man sighed, removing a piece of grass from between his lips, surveying the scene, "Y-you bastard!! What are you doing here?" The two men once again stated this simultaneously, they looked at each other after that, "YOU KNOW THIS BASTARD?!"

"Simultaneously."

"Shut up bastard!!"

"Simultaneously."

"GOD WHY THE HELL WONT YOU SHUT UP!?"

"Wow, you guys are really in sync, are you two soul mates or something?" The spear-wielder tilted his head to the side, watching the two with unreadable crimson eyes. He shrugged, "In case you were wondering, I was passing through the neighborhood when I heard you were in town Samurai-san, and you know how I love to mess with you. I just saved Ninjin-ke because he looked like he was in a tight spot...now, anyone got a cigarette on them? I'm fresh out."

"WHAT THE HELL ICHIMARU!!"

"Oh? Ninjin-ke knows my name? I'm flattered, am I that infamous?" Well, this did it, Samurai's jaw dropped, almost coming unhinged, and so he picked it up and did what any great man would do...he ran away like a little girl.

"Pitiful, and he calls himself a court warrior, they ain't supposed to get their asses kicked by a spear wielder...god." Ichimaru put the piece of grass back in between his lips and leaned his spear against his shoulder, "How do you know my name anyways? You don't look like you're from around here..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FOX-FACED BASTARD!?" Ichigo stood up and, once again, tried to draw his sword. "neh, neh Ninjin-ke, have I upset you in some way?" The spear thrower once more tilted his head and sighed, "I don't recall messing with any ninjins lately."

"...you don't remember who I am?" Ichigo's brow furrowed, '_Is this for real?'_

"Nah, can't say I have...though I don't have the best memory in the world...now, seriously, do you have a cigarette on you? I think I'm going into withdrawals here."

"You mean you seriously don't know me?" _'What the hell is up with him? And if I remember right, didn't he have some sort of...I dunno, accent?'_

"_Ah, you will do just fine for this boy's companion, just fine indeed."_ Ichigo recognized the low voice from the room and he spun around, "HEY!? COME OUT HERE!!"

"_Yes, quite fine indeed."_ The higher voice sounded, _"Spear thrower, come here."_

"Eh? What the!?" This time it was Ichimaru's turn to speak simultaneously with Ichigo. The silver-haired man suddenly disappeared, leaving a very confused Ichigo all alone in the streets.

_Change of Role_

Ichigo walked down the streets of...well, wherever he was, ignoring the stares he was getting in his black kimono and wondering what the hell was going on. All of a sudden he felt compelled to enter a cliché little dark alleyway, and so he did. Once he entered, he knew that the day was about to get a lot weirder...somehow...

"OW!! God, what the hell was that for, you freaky voices, kidnapping me like that!!"

"_Hmm, it is taking him a while to adjust."_

"_Nothing like Awai."_

"_No one is like master Awai."_

"Hey what the hell are you...talking...about...?" Ichigo could hear a crash in the darkness, and so he did something that he usually would never do, he went towards it. "Hey, Ichimaru, what the hell is wrong with you?" The white haired spear wielder was against a wall, not moving except for the slight movements of his chest.

"_Hmm, he will wake up soon." _The lower voice spoke, _"And then you will have your first companion on this journey."_ The higher voices tinkling notes faded, as though the voices could no longer stay, _"Do not fail in your task, Ichigo Kurosaki, you must restore the roles, and this man shall be a start."_

_Change of Role_

In the meeting of the espada, Ichimaru Gin slumped over in his seat, "Gin? What is wrong?"

"..."

"Hmm, how odd, oh well, I guess there is nothing to do but continue." Aizen did not know how much he would regret that decision.


	3. Explain

Disclaimer: I own the giant guy, but not Bleach

* * *

Ichigo sighed and leaned against the wall of the alley next to a certain spear-wielder. 'What the hell is going on here?' The neon-haired shinigami thought as he closed his eyes, he was tired, it must almost be midnight, and he had been sitting there for a while. But why? It's not like he cared about Ichimaru, the man may seem to have no memory of it, but he was still a traitor, and he couldn't be trusted so easily.

_Change of role_

Ichimaru Gin opened his eyes to discover an odd confusion. He felt a presence next to him and looked over to see the orange haired teen next to him, but something was different about...how he felt. The spear wielder subconsciously tightened a hand around his weapon...

_Change of role_

Ichigo Kurosaki woke up from his nap and saw the man who was apparently supposed to be his traveling companion reach for his spear. The substitute shinigami jumped to his feet, putting his hands up defensively, "Heh, I thought you didn't know who I was! So you were just waiting until I was asleep to kill me? Are you that much of a coward? I..." The teen stopped when he saw the confusion on the spear wielder's face, and just as he snapped his jaw shut, he thought he heard a whispered, "W-why do I want you dead?"

_Change of role_

Ichigo Kurosaki walked down the road ten paces behind Ichimaru Gin; it was the only way he could think of to make sure the silver haired man didn't skewer him like a shish kabob. Suddenly Gin stopped and leaned against a wall, closing his eyes as a small fought its way onto his lips. "Heh heh, hey Ichigo-san, would ya mind telling me where we are? It'd be awful nice, seein as I dun have a clue." The silver haired man lifted his spear to his face, frowning slightly, "Hmm, this ain't Shinsou..." His eyes then opened wide, "What...the...hell?" He closed them again, this time tighter, as if in pain, "What's happening, tell me who you are and...and why the hell are you in my head?"

"Well this could be interesting, guess I'll just wait n see what's goin on." Gin breathed deeply in an unsteady manner before standing up and looking at Ichigo, "Would you care to explain where you came from? I wouldn't ask, but all of this weird stuff only started happening when you came, so I think it might be a bit important."

Ichigo sighed, he may not like it, but Gin had a point, and so he opened his mouth, closed it, and then finally worked up his nerve and began to explain where he had come from.

* * *

Author's note: This is shorter than usual, but, well, I just kind of wrote and it came out this way.


End file.
